Freak
by HeartbreakDX
Summary: For Thorsmaven. Raven/Shawn explicit slash warning! Shawn surprises his lover with a special freaky treat. M/M slash, not suitable for children.


Freak

Disclaimer: No own.

A/N: This is inspired from Rping with Thorsmaven who LOVES this couple. Here ya go Thor.

Shawn strode quickly down the hallway of the TNA arena, his boots making a good deal of noise as he walked. He wore his famous HBK smirk as he ignored the incredulous stares of the wrestlers backstage. He knew what they were thinking. 'What was a WWE Superstar doing at the TNA arena? Let alone HBK, Vinnie Mac's favorite?' This was a social visit, not a business call. The blond smiled to himself, pondering the reason he was there. It had been far too long, far too long since he'd seen him.

He reached the private dressing room with out incident, no one stopped him. He was happy that the man he'd come to see had a private dressing room. It made things so much easier. He opened the door, beaming as he greeted his old friend.

"Kevin!" he hugged the bigger man.

"Hey Shawn, did you get in alright?" his old friend asked him.

"Yeah, fine, no problems." Shawn nodded, his smile turned mischievous. "Where is he?"

Kevin laughed. Close though they were, Shawn hadn't come to see him and this wasn't his locker room.

"In the ring, we have 10 minutes to get you ready." Kevin replied. Shawn dropped the bag he was holding and started stripping of his clothes. As he changed and started to get ready for his lover the excitement built up in him. He'd missed him so much. His Birdman, his personal Dark Side, his Raven.

Imagining what was to come, Shawn placed himself where he'd planned and Kevin helped him finish his preparations. The bigger man kissed his little friend on the forehead before he strode to the door.

"Good luck, have fun Cub." he said as he left Shawn alone to wait for Raven.

* * *

Raven walked down the hall swiftly, not in any mood to deal with anyone today. He felt so stupid. TNA had no clue what they were doing with him or any of their other talent. They had given him a private locker room though. Mostly due to the fact that he creeped almost everyone out. If only he were on better terms with McMahon. But that wouldn't be happening anytime soon, unless Shawn wore him down and got his way.

Shawn. Just thinking of his name made Raven smile a little. His hyper little lover who made him feel so good. Who would have thought that a catch like HBK would choose to be with a freak like him. But Shawn had chosen him. Shawn was the one how had approached him. He wondered if anyone else knew just how much of a kinky little freak Shawn actually was. Not that he was complaining.

Reaching his locker room, Raven pulled open the door and was greeted with the most arousing sight he'd ever laid eyes on. In the middle of the floor was Shawn, on his knees and bound, gagged with a rubber ball gag and looking up at him with lustful blue eyes. Raven couldn't help the groan that escaped him and the immediate erection that followed.

The blond was completely naked but for a tiny black leather thong and thick studded leather collar. He looked so beautiful there on the floor, a light sheen of sweat on his skin, hard under the thong. Beside him on a towel lay several toys. Shawn had obviously planned this and planned it well.

"Damn." he growled as soon as he regained the use of his voice. Shawn wriggled a little in his binds and gave a soft whine which went straight to Raven's cock. He cleared his throat to disguise a soft moan and forced himself to regain control.

"That's a hell of a surprise Doll." Raven said, moving closer and yanking Shawn to his feet, not allowing Shawn to fall when he lost his balance.

"However..." he continued, unbuckling the strap that held the gag in place. "It will be so much better to hear you scream and let everyone know who you're with."

Raven took the gag from Shawn's mouth and kissed the blond harshly, plundering his mouth as he dropped the gag on the floor. "Mmmmm mine." he hissed in Shawn's ear, shoving him face first against a wall.

"Yours." Shawn groaned, basking in the rough treatment that Raven gave him. Raven grabbed Shawn's hair and turned Shawn's face to the side, towards him so he could claim his beautiful lips again in a second demanding kiss. Gentle love making was for later, so were most of the toys Raven decided. He rubbed himself against Shawn's bare asscheeks.

"See what you've done to me?" he grunted. He spun Shawn around and pushed him back to his knees. "I want to feel that hot mouth on me Boy, it's been too damn long."

Shawn nodded and leaned forward to unzip Raven's pants with his teeth. Not willing to wait any longer, Raven stripped himself completely, shoving his cock in Shawn's face. "Suck it Doll."

Shawn nuzzled the hard flesh, beginning with small licks up and down his lover's cock tip to base and back. "Stop screwing around Boy, suck!" Raven demanded. Shawn obeyed, happily taking the hard flesh down his throat.

Shawn hummed contentedly, making Raven moan and take hold of his hair again. Holding his head still, Raven fucked his mouth brutally. Shawn didn't mind and did his best to suck as Raven got closer and closer to the edge. Raven had to suddenly pull away to keep from cumming. Shawn let out a disappointed noise.

"Patience Doll." Raven reminded him, pulling him back to his feet and leading him back to the towel where had knelt earlier by a finger hooked in his collar. "Down." he ordered and Shawn obeyed.

Raven knelt beside Shawn and hooked a leash to the collar. With a gentle hand on his back Raven bent him over so that his face lay against the soft cloth of the edge of the towel and his ass was in the air.

"You're my Boy Toy, aren't you Doll?" Raven asked as he ran a possessive hand over Shawn's back and ass.

"Yes Master." Shawn replied with a moan. He was so hard it hurt. Raven hooks his fingers in Shawn's leather thong, drawing it down his thighs and letting it go at his knees. He left it there, liking the look of Shawn bent over and practically panting with his tiny thong around his knees.

He sat behind Shawn, massaging and groping Shawn's ass, relishing in the moans it drew out from Shawn. Without warning he brought his hand down and connected with the flesh of Shawn's ass with a loud smack, making Shawn shriek in surprise at the sudden pain.

"You've been bad, haven't you Boy? I know you have. I've been watching you taunt and tease poor Undertaker on RAW. Nobody else sees what you're doing but I do." he brought his hand down again.

"Poor Mark is about ready to explode by the time your segments are over." he brought his hand down a third time, rubbing the reddening flesh after the strike.

"But you're mine Doll, _my_ little Heartbreaker." he growled this last part in Shawn's ear as his hand drifted underneath to play with the blond's cock. He smirked when he found it bound in a ring.

"And you'll cum on _my_ say so." he added, stroking the hard member causing Shawn to writhe beneath him. He straightened up, grabbing the lube from the towel next to them.

"No more fooling around Boy, I'm going to fuck you so hard that you won't be able to sit down for a week!" He slicked two fingers and thrust them roughly into Shawn's quivering body. Shawn let out a loud whine, trying to fuck himself harder on Raven's fingers. Raven held him still.

"Beg Doll." he ordered. "Beg me to claim you, beg to be mine."

Shawn let out a few incoherent moans before panting, "Please....Master, need...you so....so bad. I'm yours. Please make me yours, make.....make me cum....make me scream..." he pleaded. Raven had to grip the base of his cock to keep himself under control. Without another word he removed his fingers, chuckling at Shawn's disappointed moan and thrust deep inside his lover roughly, making Shawn scream.

"That's it Doll, scream for me." Raven hissed, not letting Shawn adjust as he entered and that was fine with Shawn. He didn't want to wait anymore. He wanted Raven to take him and take him hard.

"More." Shawn begged. "Harder....please...Master.....Raven." Shawn was no longer forming coherent thought, he was so consumed with pleasure. He grunted and moaned and screamed until he was hoarse as Raven fucked him deep and hard.

Finally when Raven was nearing the edge himself, he flicked open Shawn's cock ring and panted in his ear. "Cum Baby, scream my name."

Shawn did, spraying warm seed over Raven's hand as Raven thrust once more and came hard deep inside him. Raven panted heavily, pulling out and falling to Shawn's side in exhaustion. Shawn whimpered softly, still recovering from his orgasm but his knees and arms hand gone numb from being bound and kneeling.

"Sorry Love." Raven soothed, grabbing the edge of the bench to their left to support himself as he pulled himself up, and unlocked the handcuffs digging into Shawn's skin. He rubbed Shawn's wrists and sore shoulders until the feeling returned and helped Shawn roll onto his side and uncurl.

"Are you alright Doll?" Raven murmured, laying beside him and rubbing the soreness from Shawn's hips and bad knees.

"Fine." Shawn rasped, his voice gone from screaming. "Better than fine, perfect. That was.....amazing."

Raven nodded, stroking Shawn's damp, sweaty hair. "It was, rest for a moment."

Raven amused himself by playing with Shawn's hair as the blond recovered. Shawn suddenly rolled over to face him and kissed his nose, earning him a look of surprise and confusion.

"I love you, my dirty little secret." he said. Raven laughed.

"Hon, I don't think I'm a secret anymore, the whole locker room heard all that noise you were making."

Shawn smiled and shrugged. "I don't care, I'm not ashamed of you."

That made Raven smile. "They're gonna wonder what you're doing with a freak like me Baby."

"Let them wonder, you're _my _freak." Shawn snuggled up against him.

"I love you too." he whispered in Shawn's ear. "And I'm happy to be your freak."

END

A/N: End fic! Wooohooo my first Raven/Shawn. * **does a happy dance ***

**Shawnmuse: I'm baaaaaaack.**

**Ravenmuse: You are such a fic slut.**

**Shawnmuse: And? I'm HBK, would you love me if I wasn't.**

**Ravenmuse: Hmmmm, probably not. But you're a freaky little slut. **

**Shawnmuse: I don't see you complaining!**

**Ravenmuse: Oh I'm not! * stalks * MINE!**

**HeartbreakDX: I hear voices in my head, they council me, they understand, they talk to me!**

**Randymuse: Hey! That's my theme!**

**HeartbreakDX: Yet it is appropriate, is it not, with all you musi in my head. **

**All Musi: YES!**


End file.
